phoenix wright turnabout ice cream
by barrylawn
Summary: phoenix wright must defend muddy fukter for illegal possesion of ice cream CAN HE DO IT?
PHOENIX WRIGHT ACE ATTORNEY

TURNABOUT ICE CREME

BY BARRYLAWN

one saturday evening phoenix wright was at home

"hey nick wat do yu want to do today" said nick

"nock nock" said door

"whos ther" said phoenix

"NOCK GUMSHOE!" shouted de door and it flung open and dick gumshoe was der and he pull party popper and it flew and evryone jumped out of de crate in de corner and screamed "HAPPY BIRTDAY PHENIX" and edgey was there and franziska was ther and godot was ther and larry was ther and so was people like weddy oldbag frank sawit lotta heart donald trump maya fey and phoenix wright who wer already ther

"wow tanks evryone" said phoenix and they party all nite to loud music and red lights from godots mask

as dey were leaving gumshoe went up to dem

"here you go pal i save up for dis" said gumshoe handing phetix two plane tickets to georgia

"shit sweet" shout phoenix

"hurry pal it expires in 30 minutes

"GOD MAD IT com on maya were going to gorgia"

they rushed to the airport

"hello can i taek you order" said plane man

"one trip to georgia pls"

"i see rite this way sir" said plane man and he led phonix and maya to plane and left america

DE NEXT MORNING

pheonix woke up and they had landed in america (cos dats where they live)

they got off and got their suitcases but it was stolen because they sleep so long

"damn it maya wake me up next time" said phoenix as he sued de thief

"sorry nick" said maya sadheartened

"ok sir well catch de culprit" said guard

"alight nick lets go look around"

so phoenix and maya looked around georgie it was very fun.

they sat down at the park bench eating ice creem

"mmmm tis is so good nick" said maya

"yeh" said phoenix

"btw your paying"

"OJBECTION!"

they finish cone and threw de icecream in the bin

"alright lets go get a house" said maya "huh wats going on" she point behind phoenix and he turned

there was guy with red hat and suddenly de police came and SHOVED HIM ONTO GROUND AND HANDCUFF HIS ASS!

"WTF!" shout pheonix "OBJECTION STOP!"

"fuck off pheonix wriht ace attorney go back to california!" shout policeman

"but where in california"

"IM NOT HAVING DIS CONFERSATION!" shout policeman and he kicked red hat guy in face and slam door wen he fell in and drove to detention center

"not on MY watch" said pheonix running after car and got to detention

"MUDDY FUKTER ARE YU ALRIGHT" shout phoenix

"PHEONIX YU GOTTA GET ME OUTTA HERE" shout fukter

"nick you now this guy" said maya

"yeh he was a witness in turnabout goat" said phoenix

"phenix go to the investigation place in de park" said fukter

"ok" said phoenix

photix went to park

"hello lap" said detective

"who are yu"

"i am detective george lap" said george

"wy did you arrest my frend" said phoenix pointing accuse

"because he commited dasterdly crime lap"

"and wats that"

"he was carry a ice cream in his bak pocket"

"...wtf" said pheonix "that no crime"

gore burst out loling

"yeh it is lap your in a different country now get used to our laws" said gerge

"YOU FUCKS ARE CORRUPT"

"tink wat you want los angeles boy" snarl george "now either investigate or gtfo the trials in 2 hours"

"TO HOURS"

"yep get ready fukter" laugh goerge

"damn dat man" said pheonix looking around and he found flat grass where policeman arrested fukter

there was also a choclate ice creem cone on de ground

"dis is bad" said maya

"lol ill find a ay to beet dem"

so phoenix and maya ran to georgia court

"court is in session for the trial of muddy fukter" said georgian judge who ill just call gudgey

"i am ready gudgey"

"i am also ready your honor" said godot

"wat are you doing here" said phenix

"i am mad dat fukter made me lose so HE LOSE TOO!"

"not today i will beat you again" said pheonix

"please make your opening statement godot" said gudgey

"fine gradnad" said godot

"im only 30!"

"watever im 10" said godot "get on my level granps"

"how rude!"

"now anyway muddy fukter was walking around with ice cream in his back pocket wich is horrid felony"

the court gasped

"ORDER" shouted gudgey

"OBJECTION" shout pheonix "gudgey this trial is clearly fucking bullshit"

"OBJECTION" shouted godot "ha...! study up trite" godot threw the rule book at pheonix

"(YOWCH hmm lets see law 420: "no walking around with ice cream in your pocket on sundays"... fuck"

"DID YOU JUST SWARE IN MY COURT" screamed gudgey

"AAHH NO I FORGOT TO PUT THE )" screamed pheonix

"2 bad! penalty!" shout gudgey

 _ **BOOM!**_

"goat dammit" said pheonix

"now i call detective george to the stand" said godot sipping some coffee

george came

"im george the ace detective replacing gumshoe in phoenix wright turnabout ice cream" said george

"alright detective testify" said godot

"alright lap"

WITNESS TESTIMONY

"muddy fukter was seen walking around with ice cream in back pocket dats a terrible crime"

"OBJECTION" shout phoenix and he presented the law book "look it says here that its only illegal on sundays but TODAYS SATURDAY!"

"OBJECTION" shout godot "did yu already forget trite? you fell asleep on plane todays sunday"

"god damn it" said phoenix taking penalty

"now i call my witness to stand" said godot calling a witness

"name and occupation" said godot

"my name is hershel lukes" said lukes

"wat did you see dat day" said godot

WITNESS TESTIMONY

"i saw the guy put some white ting in his back pocket"

"it must have been the ice cream"

"OBJECTION" shout phoenix and he present ice cream "the ice cream found on crime scene was a CHOCOLATE ONE WICH IS BROWN!"

"AAAAGH" screamed lukes "but wat are you saying"

"im saying you DIDNT SEE ANYTHING AT ALL!"

"NOOOO" screamed lukes

"WITESS IS THIS TRUE" screamed godot

"IM SORRY GODOT I HERD ABOT WAT HE HAD DONE AND DIDNT WANT HIM GETTING AWAY WIT IT!" screamed lukes

"dam yu" screamed godot

suddenly BANG

HERSHEL LUKES FELL OVER WIT BLOOD COMING OUT OF HEAD

"WHO DID DAT" screamed udgey

"IT WAS DEFENDANT" scream godot "HE DIDNT WANT HIM TO TESTIFY AGAINST HIM!"

"NO IT WASNT ME" screamed fukter

"shut up faggot" said gudgey "yur not getting 30 yeers anymore YOUR GETTING DET ROW!"

"OBJECTION" shout phoenix "FUKTER DOSNT HAVE GUN!"

"he cudve dispose of it either way NOBODY ELSE WUD MURDER DE WITNESS! OR WAS IT YOUUUU"

"NOOOO" screamed phoenix

"good fukter is murderer" said godot

"(DAMMIT THERE MUST BE SOMTHING I CAN USE)" thought phoenix and he look at fukters scared body

"(AHA!)" thought phoenix

"OBJECTION" shout phoenix and he point "NICE TRY GODOT BUT FUKTER CANNOT BE GUILTY OF ICE CREAM SHITTING"

"whys that trite we have solid evidence"

"because!" phoenix slam the desk "TAKE THAT"

he pointed at fukters pants

"HES WEARING HIS PANTS BACKWARDS"

"PHOOOOOOO!" spat godot

"wich meens wen people thogt he was carry it in back pocket IT WAS ACTUALLY HIS FRONT POCKET IN HIS BACK!"

court murmered

"ORDER" shout gudgey "ok its down to 20 years"

"wat why" said phoenix

"because you still havent proven his innocent to murder"

"OBJECTION" shout phenix "i disprove his motive"

"OBJECTION" shout godot "KEKLOL! he was afrade lukes would frame him"

"DAMMIT" shout phoenix

"also yu only prove his pants are backwards rite now! YU CANT PROVE DAY WERE BACKWARDS AT TIME OF CRIME"

"GAAAAASP" gasped court

"ok back to death" said gudgey

"NO LET ME CALL DETECTIVE TO STAND"

detective geore came back

"wat is it lap"

"detective when you arrested fukter wat did he look like testify" said phoenix

WITNESS TESTIMONY

"he definitly had his pants on rite lap"

"(NNOOOOOOO)" thought phenix

"ha...! rekt trite" said godot and he chugged some coffee

"(wat am i gonna do now i need evidence!)"

suddenly the court doors FLUNG OPEN

AND A GUY RAN IN CHASED BY AIRPORT SECURITY!

"GET HIM LADS!" shout gard

"AAAAH" screamed guy an he ran into witness stand "OOFF" suddenly somethings flew across court and hit phoenix in head

"OW WAT WAS DAT" he shout "ITS MY CAMERA!"

"hey you" shout maya "why you have camera"

"IM SORRY I STOLE IT" shout guy

gudgey shook his head

"you get 6 months prison for that"

"watever" said guy "can i go now"

"sure" said gudgey

"great" so he turned

"OBJECTION" shout pheonix and he presented the camera "DIS CAMERA IS THE EVIDENCE I NEED"

"wat how" said godot

"look at this picture godot it shows me in background BUT LOOK AT THE MIDDLE AND YOU CAN SEE MUDDY FUKTER BEING ARRESTED"

phoenix slam the desk

"AND HIS PANTS ARE BACKWARDS"

"NOOOOO" screamed detective george

"look dats great and all but i really gotta go" said guy and he left

"HOLD IT" shout pheonix "not so fast mr guy!"

"wat do you want" said guy

phoenix picked up the other something that flew across the floor "i beleev this is yours"

"UHHHHHH" sweated

"the balistic markings match dis gun so DIS WAS THE MURDER WEPON DAT KILL HERSHEL LUKES!"

"I REFUSE TO GET MY FINGERS PRINT IM UNRELATED"

"dont worry you dont have to because your prints are also on my camera"

"NOOOOO" screamed guy

pheonix sent the prints to forensics and it was a match

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" screamed guy and he passed out

"ok on the charges of murder and ice cream shitting this cort finds the fendant muddy fukter NOT GUILTY"

AFTER TRIAL

"tank you mr wright your the best" said fukter

"it was no problem mr fukter" said pheonix

"hey phoenx" said security "we got your stuff back"

"awesome" said phenix

"btw your plane leaves in 30 minutes"

"OBJECTION" shout hoenix and he and maya ran to airport

THE END


End file.
